This invention concerns an ammunition magazine, especially for a tank.
In general, the ammunition stored in a tank is taken from a magazine and loaded manually into the gun barrel. This magazine, where the ammunition is stored horizontally, is situated in the tank turret, that is, high up and in an area not too far from the gun, in order to facilitate loading operations. In other words, the magazine is in a storage area provided in the turret, this area being divided into compartments in order to receive the ammunition introduced from outside the turret.
It has been recognized, however, that the turret of a tank is a vulnerable area, poorly protected from enemy projectiles. It has also been recognized that the least exposed area is located low down and at the rear of the tank. However, although selection of such a location for the ammunition magazine offers conditions of maximum safety for the crew, it presents the problem of delivering ammunition to the gun barrel.